One Last Thing
by Yggi
Summary: KOTOR. A look at at Juhani's mentor, Quatra, and her final lesson.


Author's Note: Juhani is my favorite character in Knights of the Old Republic, and I decided to take a closer look at her unorthodox mentor. R&R please.

* * *

Quatra closed the door to her room in the Dantooine enclave, allowing herself one last glance over the sparse area that had been her home while training her latest Padawan. Which was the very reason she had asked the hired pilot to wait a little longer while she did this one last errand.

The greying master sank into a cross-legged position on the floor, her knees clicking slightly. She put down the bundle in her hands, then reached under her robe and pulled out a holorecorder which she placed on the floor before her. Quatra winced slightly as she pulled her arm back, and tenderly rubbed the left side of her ribcage. She had insisted on not getting kolto treatment for the lightsaber wound, knowing full well that her former Padawan was in far more pain from her last lesson.

Pain was sometimes neccessary to achieve results. Pain, yes . . . but cruelty was another matter. It was time to tie up the last end of her final lesson.

She used the Force to activate the recorder, and smiled warmly as she saw in her mind's eye the person who would be viewing the message. She knew her well enough that this was only slightly removed from an actual conversation.

"My dear Juhani. I realise this is quite a shock to you, although in the best of ways. But I asked the other masters not to reveal that my injuries were far less severe than I led you to believe. I felt I should explain the situation to you myself: My tutelage of you is over. There is nothing more for you to learn. Or perhaps I should say: Nothing more that another person can teach you. It is time for you to become your own mentor. Since you have returned, as I knew you would, my dear, you have spent time alone in contemplation. Time alone, facing the darker, violent aspects of your personality, which have always been your greatest obstacle in becoming a Jedi. You have seen the ease with which one can fall from virtue, how easy it is to lose yourself in rage. How much damage uncontrolled anger can cause in an instant. And now, with the help of whatever guide the Council chooses, you have emerged, wiser than before."

The Jedi Master sighed, and looked into the recorder, and the tearful, golden eyes, tenderly.

"I am sorry it took so much pain for you to learn this lesson, but humility is never easy to teach. Especially to one with such natural, raw passion, combined with such pain and tragedy in their formative years. But, as confused and uncertain as you feel now, it is not only temporary but also natural, and just as I knew you would feel. You are going through a phase now, while you digest your recent experience. And if you are true to your lessons, and your own good nature, I have NO doubt you will emerge stronger. No doubt at all."

Quatra hesitated before continuing, considering her next words carefully.

"You must be wondering why I was not there to greet you in person as you returned from your harsh test. Why your master was not waiting for you in the Council chamber to alleviate the guilt you felt over killing me. Well . . . Juhani dear, you have been my pupil, and I your master. Such a bond carries solemn duties, but also certain restrictions. I am quite aware of the true depth of your feelings for me. And I am sorry, but I simply cannot return them. Not in that way, as dearly as I care for you. Our relationship must remain that of student and teacher. And so, I felt it best to separate the two of us, as of our last duel. There are others who are in need of my guidance. Others who, like you, struggle with anger, passions and pride. And so I have left to train others, as I trained you and others before you. But remember; the bonds between master and apprentice are never truly broken, nor are any ever truly parted. Even though I suspect we shall meet again in the flesh, if fate decrees otherwise we shall be rejoined in the everlasting Force, along with all who have gone before us. That is the ultimate victory of the Force over death and pain: All is made well in the end."

Quatra indicated the red-colored robes by her side.

"You may have noticed this when you came in. Your own Jedi robe, to replace your Padawan garments. It is a gift, from me to you. I will not call it a farewell present, since like I said we will never be truly parted." She ran a hand over the brightly colored fabric. It was a simple, rough weave, the vibrant, passionate color the only thing that distinguished it from most Jedi robes. "Not the most ordinary color for a Jedi to wear, I know. But then, you are no ordinary Jedi. I think it will serve nicely as a reminder to you, of your fierce passions. They are partially a curse, as you are well aware of, but also a source of great strength if you are wise and careful with them. Use them the same way you use your lightsaber. I do not need to tell you what that means, especially in light of our last meeting."

Quatra moved to turn off the recorder, but hesitated.

"One last thing: While I am aware that your feelings for me transcend normal bonds between Padawan and Master, I am also aware that you care dearly for your friend Belaya. I do not know if the two of you are fated to be together in this life . . . but I urge you, if you ever see the chance for happiness in the form or another person, to seize it. You deserve it. Well . . . farewell for now, my pupil. I foresee great things for you in the future. I have full faith in you. May the Force be with you."

Quatra turned the recorder off, and stood up. The Masters would instruct Juhani to come to this room and activate the recording. As for Quatra, the pilot who had offered to fly her off to her next pupil would surely be getting impatient.

She walked off towards the landing zone, leaving behind her final lesson, and her gift.


End file.
